


You Raise Me Up

by Mikamod



Series: Canis: The Speaker AU drabbles [4]
Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex omegas and alphas, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: A rewrite of the original A/B/O fic You Raise Me Up with a more accurate timeline and more from the manga.
Relationships: Hal Huges/Sam Murphy/Nobu Iwaki
Series: Canis: The Speaker AU drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121487
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for reading this rewrite, I hope you enjoy the additions to the story.

“We have to hurry! The sermons about to start!’ 

Sam shouted from the front, Hal snapped at Nobu when the older said it was all his fault.

“Stop fighting and run faster.” Sam reminded them as the rushed through the halls and across the courtyard that separated the church and the orphanage proper from each other.

They literally made it just in time, every person in the church turned to stare at them and their eyes followed them when they went to the only free seats available. 

_“So God made Adam, the first beta, and as he was lonely from his ribs He made Eve the first Alpha to keep him company but He found that they were unbalanced Eve couldn’t carry his seed and tried to control her husband, so Lilith was given form from Adam’s heart and Eve’s mind, the fist omega, the first to bit the forbidden fruit so her descendants carried the sweet smell of temptation."_

He was really only half-listening to the sermon, something about how second genders relate and the story of the first three humans on Earth. 

He was more interested in the smell surrounding him, Sam and Nobu’s scents had both started to change over the last year, and it was becoming more of a distraction. They had always known Nobu was an Omega, with the three boys in close contact at nearly all times it was almost inevitable that certain body parts would be seen. So his slowly sweetening scent was expected, though he wasn’t sure if it was to quote the rather stuffy preacher, ‘the scent of temptation’, he found it comforting. 

Now they would just have to wait to see what Sam presented as, but he was starting to smell stronger, deeper so Hal was sure that he would be an Alpha. 

If that happened one of them would have to leave their room when they presented, while the younger kids were separated by primary gender, the older kids were sorted by both. So either Sam would move to a room with other Alphas or Betas, or Nobu would move in with Omegas or Betas. 

He didn't want either one of those to happen, didn't want to separate from his friends. He looked over at the two, the sun shining on them tinted by the stained glass, Sam's hair bright and the gold in Nobu's eyes shining out. He felt his cheeks heat up, suddenly flustered and full of butterflies. He snapped his attention away from them and back on the preacher. 

It still didn't really sink in, the sermon that is, it was all a bit boring to keep Hal's attention which was typically the case if the preteen was honest with himself.

He really didn't come back to full attention till everyone was outside and he was once again being blamed for the three nearly being late. Which Hal took some issue with and he was quick to voice that issue. 

After all the last time it was because they couldn’t find Sam’s coat.. … which was because he had moved it. Okay so maybe it was usually his fault. He tuned back into the conversation when Mr. Cooper offered to adopt them, which was quickly revealed to be a joke. 

Adults were the worst sometimes.

He hated when Sam made such logical points because he was right no family would adopt all three of them together, but Sam as always had a plan.

Stay here together until they could leave on their own. It would be a while, at least seven years since his birthday had just passed and he was the youngest of the three of them. He figured that the other two would try and stay with him but he might be able to leave early if he was working. 

They could figure it out later, closer to when they were closer to the age they needed to be working. Hal slipped down, to sit on the floor by Sam’s side, Nobu on the other, relaxing until they had to leave.

It was uneventful from there, for the most part, they discovered that as Hal pretty knew Sam was overly curious and overly academic. He saved Nobu from embarrassing himself, by embarrassing himself but it was something he was more than willing to do.

The thing with Aria and the rooms, the fact that a new room always opened up, new kids replacing the old before anyone could really miss the fact. 

He wishes they had just left it alone.


	2. Spiders web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobu's time in Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like the original fic, while this does cover more of the manga I'll still cover mostly things that change with the change of setting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it.

“Wow!” 

Kaho grabbed his face, not hard, Nobu had certainly been grabbed harder, had nails leave faint scratches, but it didn’t make it less annoying.

“You have such long eyelashes and such soft skin!” The beta exclaimed, “You’re so cute!” 

He gently brushed her hand away, “You’re the one who’s cute.”

“You’re the best! That’s why we should have sex!”

Nobu couldn’t say he wanted to, or even that he didn’t want to. It would probably be better than the clients he took, and there wasn’t a chance of anything happening. He didn’t say anything as Naho reminded Kaho about the rules. The alpha riled up the other woman when Kaho offered to ‘take his virginity’ and Naho told her she was too late. 

Of course, it hadn’t been for fun, he had been going through a terrible heat and no client had alleviated it, so she helped him through allowing him to take the edge off. 

The days he _worked_ never easy, some simply hurt less, Hiro was the least painful client if only because his only interest was in suffocating him, which did always leave him with a sore throat but Nobu never left the room bleeding which he could say for few other clients, maybe Ayaka who really only seemed to want to tie him up, blindfold him and well, she had a thing for trying to knock omegas up and was vocal about it in the worst way, luckily his fertility was fucked since his first heat and after every one of her visits to him there was a pill waiting for him.

Tanioka was waiting for him in the lobby, his days never went well when Tanioka was there, all the worst days when he was first brought here, his first heat and the following … _loss_. 

He tried to hold on to some composure, but Tanioka especially seemed to like hearing the pain he inflicted, god he was still sore from his last visitor and the man had gone straight in, no prep, nothing but an unforgiving thrust. 

Fuck, he should have known they all talk to each other. His mind temporarily screeching to a halt as the cigarette burns his shoulder. 

He barely had time to gather himself as Tanikoa thrust back into him, once only pausing to taunt Nobu about the knife god that had been painful, and he trembled remembering the feeling of the knife bitting and tearing into his skin.

He tried to retreat into his mind, disconnect from what was happening. Even being an omega didn't keep him away from these people, since the shop has female omegas to keep high-class, and after all, he was still a man. 

He had heard that reasoning far too many times to count. 

He was brought back to his senses by a knock, and two people being brought in, he only got a brief look as the sheet was thrown over him, walking by he caught a glimpse and maybe it was his mind playing tricks but they looked like, he cut that thought off as he leaned against the wall able to head it was English, he missed the sound.

Nobu pulled himself away, he needed to get clean and get clothes. He caught a few looks, mostly sympathy from, the other workers, even pity and he was never sure if he hated it or not. 

It wasn't their _fault_ but it was _him_ instead of _them_. 

He ignored the looks the girl’s clients gave him, it was simple enough now, if he focused too much he wasn't sure what he'd find. More pity, or the same darkness that met him in that room. 

The showers were empty when he got there, lucky for him this time since he didn't need any help. One memorable time a client had dislocated his shoulder and Kaho along with Nano had to help him with cleaning his back and hair, it has been embarrassing, to say the least.

Now there was no one in sight as he let the sheet into the hamper. He let the water get warmed up, quickly going through the motions to clean up. 

When he turned off the water he looked at his reflection, it wasn't something he thought anyone from there would recognize, he brought a hand to his shoulder to the teeth marks just shy of one of his scent glands. 

It has been six years, six years since he was taken, six years since his first heat, since Ryoka had nearly. His thoughts took a sharp stop, he tried to avoid that whole few months. 

Instead, he thought of Hal and Sam, wondered what their lives were like, what they would be like, they would bother being taller than him, hands and feet bigger. Their voices deeper, he could vaguely recall their scents, the room always full of the combination of them, they'd be strong now. 

He felt warm as his cock filled, he was too sore for anything internal, not that he normally got off on his own that way, not that he _normally_ got off on his own.

He took himself in hand, let his mind focus on his imagination, if the right hand was Hal's unusually warm and the left Sam's steady hand, what … just what would that feel like?

His orgasm hit him like a truck, leaving his gasping for breath, he looked down at his hands, at the draining tainted water. 

The image of the last time he saw them came crashing to him, _how could he_. 

How could he use them like that? 

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

He finished up, shame burning his face as he quickly dressed, he still has the rest of the day to work though since it was now the next day from what he could tell it was as a bellboy, he got back to the shared room, ignoring some of the girl's looks. 

He sat down beside the chair Naho occupied, pulling out his notebook, he looked it over for answers, he really had nothing to add this time but it did occupy his mind. 

It nearly startled him when Kayo burst in talking about the head of the main branch coming to visit, if he remembered correctly the head was an omega, rare for the Yakuza of it was at one point, from what he had heard it was becoming any man that could prove useful and valuable. 

He watched the way Azami's eyes swept the room, "Is there anyone here not pleased with their current situation? I’d like to do all I can to help.”

Kaho was the first to speak up “Ah… I don’t think there is anything right?” 

She looked over at Sayaka who sounded just as hesitant “Uh... Yeah…”

He could feel Naho’s eyes on him, and she started to speak when Tanioka interrupted, the two men had a brief stand-off, but both left. 

Not much happened for the next two days, he worked as a bell boy and was able to heal enough that it wasn’t agonizing to move at the beginning of his _work_ day. 

His client was a regular a run of the mill, and _god_ the fact that _this_ was _run of the mill_ , and had just started to fuck him, after deciding to burn his arm with far too hot wax that a blond came in and killed the man, even giving Nobu his coat and a roll of bandages to wrap the wound, it wasn’t the best kind for the job but it worked.

He answered what was asked of him, goes through his day puzzling through the list of names, and trying to figure out the schism in the group, as always Kiyo saved him, the beta was kind in a way that was different than Naho but Nobu appreciated it all the same.

He left the same office with a resolution.

Words would be his weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very for reading this, and I hope you leave a kudos or comment here. Also, there's a new and improved version of the Tumblr. See you all next time and thanks once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope to get the second chapter out soon.


End file.
